Kamen Rider Ichigo vs White Ranger
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8YEOJkJIdU This is the ____ episode of ____ featuring Kamen Rider Ichigo from the Kamen Rider series and White Ranger from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Description 2 of the most iconic goofy heroes battle to the death! Which one of them become first in line and which one become the last! Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq1wjduQGHoCues in Remix Kirby Boy: When it comes to the first, they invented popularity to the franchise. 'Game Girl: '''But the last of the team always put the smile on the faces of fans. Kirby Boy: Like White Ranger, the 6th member of the mighty morphin. '''Game Girl: '''And Kamen Rider Ichigo, the 1st of the Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Ichigo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jInycfVjAmwCues in Just The Beginning Kirby Boy: Once an ordinary man, he was a student at Jounan University where he was a prodigy in Biochemistry, and also has a wierd fetish for Motorcycles for some odd reasons. Motorcycles are cool. '''Game Girl: '''But out of the blue a terrorist group shocker needed a human with the intelligence of Albert Einstein to be a minion to conquer the world because potatoes. Kirby Boy: Takeshi was taken Hostage and was transformed into superhuman. Very original. However Shocker was betrayed by Takeshi's professor and after that the professor told Takeshi about the enhanced before his death which turns out to be yeah you get what happens next. '''Game Girl: '''With nothing left to point out, he decided like all geniuses, build an armour capable of even more super human strength against the team Shocker and fate for Humanity known as Kamen Rider Ichigo! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTYJLYKl9aUCues in Excited X Attitude Kirby Boy: Wierd choice of name but sounds cool. To this day, Kamen Ichigo contains a sh*t load of equipment ranging to Typhoon belt, Ultrasensetive Antenna, Cat's eye, Signal O and lots more that I can't even list! (And yes commentors, all equipment that aren't list are also used in the battle). '''Game Girl: '''Because Takeshi has a wierd fetish for Motor cycles, he owns a New Cyclone, capable of reaching up to 310 mphs with 250 horse power. It can leap up to 164 feet! If only I own this... Kirby Boy: It's wheels can be retraced from the frost sides of the wheel. It can kill monsters like all Kamens do. '''Game Girl: '''And lets not forget about his Rider Power. Activating the switch belt, releasing his Kamen Powers. Raising his Kamen Powers to infinite amout! Kirby Boy: Now lets talk about his moveset. His Rider Jump is able to reach up 60ft. Rider Punch is so powerful that can fly enemies into mid-air and can be used in different methods. Rider Chop is strong enough to cut through metal and tree trunks. '''Game Girl: '''Rider Throw can basically grab and throw them at mid-air. Rider Scissors can grab the enemies leg and throw then down into earth with painful pressures. But the one of the most recognisable move by Takeshi is his Rider Kick. By calling out it's name, if it can land successfully on an opponent, they will explode in impact. Feats * Taken on and defeated enemies meant to take him down permanently. * His Rider Chop has been able to cut through thick metal bars and tree trunks. * Without an explosive outcome, his Rider Kick can bend support beams. * Is ranked higher than several Kamen Riders in power, whom one had caused a city-sized blast with a Rider Kick. * Is fast enough to create miniature tornadoes by running around in circles. * In the manga, is comparable to Kamen Rider Nigo, who caught machine gun fire and blitzed through tank shots. * Tanked a nuke point blank without a scratch which kinda happened to send him flying all the way towards Australia. * Can easily resist a 100,000 volt shock, even without a transformation. * Survived in subzero temperature. * Has an IQ of 600 * After tanking the nuke that sent him to Australia, Takeshi learned how to fly... somehow. * Is one of if not the most experienced out of all the Kamen Riders. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HojyO8aX5mUCues in Alteration Kirby Boy: Kamen Rider maybe strong but do not be fooled by his strength, he is rather predictable. '''Game Girl: '''In order to attack, he has to call out his name. #everyanimeprotagonistever Kirby Boy: Not only that he has to call out to become Ichigo. '''Game Girl: '''But no matter what Shock's plan is, Kamen is always gonna protect the world. ''Takeshi Hongo: RIDER KICK! White Ranger https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8YEOJkJIdUCues in Dino theme Kirby Boy: The Power Rangers, a team of some random teenagers who become rangers. That is all. '''Game Girl: '''Fighting against the evil, but then they went downhill until a new ranger came. His name is Tommy Oliver. Kirby Boy: But before he become a white ranger, he was a green ranger but was corrupted with evil because of some swrods yadayadayada. '''Game Girl: '''But then Zordon created the white ranger and thats it. Kirby Boy: So the White Ranger was invented. Yeah... '''Game Girl: '''Gifted with a sword know as sabre, who is a talking blade that can translate bird language which is the best thing, it can shoot fire balls. Kirby Boy: Also he can fly. Not kidding. '''Game Girl: '''But he somehow also owns a mech known as a tigerzord. Kirby Boy: And you know what else: It can turn into a freakin' MEGA FORM! '''Game Girl: '''But it's not the strongest. Kirby Boy: But lets get to the battle FIGHT! K.O Next Time Trivia Which icons of the series win? Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) Hongo Takeshi (Kamen Rider 1) Category:Male-on-Male Category:Rivalry Warfares Category:Fanon Warfares Category:TV Show Themed Warfare Category:Abandoned Warfares